Mistake
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Nick suspects something is up with Monroe. He learns the Blutbad is in heat...Nick's the only person around. He decides to help his friend. NickxMonroe MPreg Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nick Burkhart was a Grimm.

He had seen weird things.

He had done weird things.

But none had been weirder than Monroe…

Nick was in love with Juliet, he knew he was, but something, something was drawing him towards Monroe, something he couldn't explain, especially lately.

Monroe had been more distant from Nick lately; he had been more secretive and secluded. He hadn't been leaving his house that often either. Nick wanted to know what it was that he was feeling, and why Monroe had been so strange lately.

He went over to his house that night.

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

It was perfect, Juliet was out of town again so she wouldn't be suspicious, plus if they got hammered he could easily stay the night and who would know the difference, he was off the next day anyways.

Nick walked up to Monroe's house and knocked on the door, his friend was reluctant to let him in, but did anyways because it had started raining.

"Nick," Monroe said. "This isn't a good time…"

"When is it ever," Nick replied. "Now, come on let me in, I brought Chinese and we need to talk."

Monroe determined that was the best thing about Nick…he didn't ever not show up without food.

Monroe was about to answer, but deemed it pointless. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and sat down across from Nick. He popped the lid on his beer and took a sip. Nick lay out the food by container and separated it out onto the two plates his friend had placed out.

"So," Monroe shifted uncomfortably, trying desperately to cover the growing bulge in his pants. "Why are you here again?"

"We're friends," Nick replied, sat down and popped the lid on his beer. "So therefore, we don't have secrets, you've been acting weird lately even for you…"

"Thanks," Monroe rolled his eyes. "Because everyone likes being called weird."

"I mean," Nick laughed. "You've been staying the house an awful lot, and barely going outside, no one's been over."

"You want the truth Nick," Monroe stared into Nick's eyes. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Of course Monroe," Nick replied, setting his beer down. "We're friends."

Monroe shifted uncomfortably again.

"Nick well," Monroe wouldn't look him in the eyes. "I…I'm in heat…"

"Heat," Nick stifled a laugh. "Excuse me, but when did you get a sex change, isn't that a…I don't know…female thing?"

"It's different with my kind," Monroe sighed. "Males and females both go into heat, and it doesn't stop until we…release and even after that, it can leave us horny for days."

"You mean like," Nick asked. "Sex?"

"Well yeah that's one way," Monroe crossed his legs tighter. "And we can "do the deed" with anyone…even other species…"

"So," Nick said. "I shouldn't be here should I?"

"It's not helping matters," Monroe said. "But I don't mind…I do enjoy your company."

"How many times has this happened before?" Nick took a bite out of chicken.

"Many," Monroe explained. "Most times we just need a good jerk, other times it gets worse and we get ourselves a "fuck buddy" of sorts."

"So…" Nick was afraid to say anything.

"Let's just say in past heats," Monroe said. "I got well acquainted with my right hand."

"I'm sorry you have to go through that." Nick replied.

"It sucks," Monroe crossed his legs again, trying to hide his scent he was giving off. "It's bearable to a point…but then when it gets really bad…"

"Is it really bad now?" Nick asked.

"The worst," Monroe looked as if he was going to cry. "And all the females are taken this year…"

Several seconds of silence passed in between the two of them before Monroe spoke.

"Be right back," he said. "Gotta take a leak."

Nick watched his friend walk off then started to rack his brain.

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

Nick thought long and hard for a moment. He should help his friend…

It was the least he could do…

He knew they were two different species, but Nick put himself in Monroe's shoes, if he himself was in heat and deprived of sex and a mate, he knew Monroe would do the same for him.

Speaking of the devil, Monroe reappeared and sat down on the couch, Nick took his beer with him and sat down next to him and set his beer down on the coffee table.

"Monroe," Nick asked. "I want you to answer me seriously now…how badly do you need a mate this year?"

"Really badly," Monroe replied. "Jacking off hasn't helped at all this year, I need a real person and not my hand this year, I mean my hand if fine sometimes, but this time it's just not enough…"

"How would feel if," Nick sighed, there was no turning back now, he wanted so desperately to help his friend. "I was your mate this year?"

"Are you sure Nick," Monroe asked. "Once you commit to me, I can't let you go until I'm done with you."

"I'm sure I can handle your libido." Nick laughed.

"I hope so," Monroe replied. "You'd really do that for me, but what about Juliet?"

"Monroe I'm straight," Nick replied. "But I want to help you and I know you'd do the same for me if I was in your position right now and besides Juliet's out of town until Sunday night, tonight's Friday, she'll never know."

"What about the force?" Monroe asked.

"I have until Monday off." Nick smiled.

"Nick," Monroe said. "This is by far the nicest thing anyone's done for me; I just want you to know I won't hurt you, you can trust me, but my kind's kind of known for rough sex, especially during heat."

"I think I can handle it." Nick replied.

Monroe set his beer down and scooted closer to Nick.

"I sure hope so," Monroe said, getting ever so close to Nick's face. "Because tonight…you're mine."

Monroe grabbed Nick by the face and crushed his lips into Nick's. Nick responded only with a small groan in an attempt to catch his breath. Monroe messed up Nick's hair even more with each kiss and kept going until he could stand it no more.

"Nick are you sure you want this," Monroe begun to unzip his pants. "I mean…"

"I'm not a virgin Monroe…" Nick said.

"Yeah but," Monroe said. "Have you ever been with another male?"

"Once," Nick admitted. "In college, but that's the past…"

"That's all I wanted to hear…" Monroe threw his jeans to side and leaned over Nick, kissing him one more time.

Nick then flipped Monroe so that he was underneath him.

Nick smugly smiled and discarded his own pants and shirt. He was in nothing but boxers, as was Monroe.

"Just tell me," Monroe's breath hitched. "When you're ready…"

Monroe's arousal was practically leaking and Nick could tell as he felt it press against his thigh.

"I've been ready." He nipped a little at the other male's neck causing moans.

Nick ripped off his boxers and Monroe's. The two males were now naked on top of one another and both were clearly aroused.

Monroe turned over.

"You can enter if you'd like?" he said.

"I will," Nick plunged into Monroe causing inaudible moans to come out of his mouth. "Can I move?"

Monroe nodded and Nick grunted.

Monroe hadn't experienced this feeling ever. He always topped with anyone…even females of heat's past. He never wanted to go back now…Nick was making him feel positively fabulous.

Nick was on the verge of ecstasy. He had never felt such intense pleasure even with a woman. Sex with Juliet was always nice, but it had never been as raw and animal as this.

"So I suppose," Nick grunted again. "No jacking off to my image tonight?"

"Not tonight," Monroe joked right back. "Why do you assume I jack off thinking about you?"

"It's pretty obvious…"

Nick grunted and thrust one last time before he came into Monroe. Monroe followed close behind, coating his own stomach and breathing heavily; he bit into Nick's neck, leaving what was going to be quite a hicky. Nick bit his tongue, trying not to scream, then just gave up and collapsed on top on Monroe.

Nick pulled out and pulled his boxers and jeans back on.

"I'm irresistible…" Nick sat back down and tried to come down from his high.

"Nick I can honestly say," Monroe pulled his boxers and pants back on as well. "This was by far…the best mating season I've ever had."

"Because you actually made love with someone?" Nick asked.

"No," Monroe reached over to Nick's face and kissed him again. "Because it was with you…"

**Read and Review**

**Oh lordy…well what is to come?**

**Is there something Monroe hasn't told Nick?**

**And what if Juliet finds out what Nick did?**

**More to come…**

**(No pun intended XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick awoke the next morning with a wicked pain on his neck and Monroe asleep on his chest. He had forgotten what had happened last night…for about five seconds.

Then the memories came back to him.

Last night…he had fucked his best friend.

"Hey Monroe," Nick poked him. "Wake up…"

Monroe awoke and stretched. He yawned once and looked over at his couch mate.

"So," Monroe said. "Last night…"

"We did it," Nick asked. "Didn't we…we had sex didn't we?"

"I hope you're not mad," Monroe replied as Nick stood up and stretched. "I… I just needed a mate bad…"

"I know," Nick smiled. "Now, we move on…what yah got for breakfast?"

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

"Hey Nick," Juliet said into the cell phone. "You surviving ok without me?"

"Just fine honey," Nick smiled. "Just stayed the night at a friend's last night…we had a little too much to drink."

"As long as you didn't drive." Juliet laughed.

"No," Nick laughed too. "Listen honey, you get back Sunday night right?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Well the night you get back," Nick smugly smiled. "I'm cooking crabs, your favorite."

"I look forward to it," Juliet smiled. "I love you, call you later, bye."

She and Nick then both hung up.

Monroe emerged from the bathroom with an almost shell shocked look on his face.

"Hey man breakfast is ready," Nick looked over. "Hey you ok?"

"Nick," Monroe clutched something small and white in his hand. "I'm…pregnant."

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

Monroe and Nick sat on his couch. Nick still shocked.

"Now," Nick said. "Explain this to me again…and also, why do you have that pregnancy test in the first place?"

"With my species," Monroe explained. "Males and females both can get pregnant, I was going to top for this reason, but then I got so caught up in the moment it slipped my mind, I keep a pregnancy test in my house at all times for any other mates and myself."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"I'm not capable of impregnating Nick," Monroe sighed. "My sperm's impotent basically speaking, it was caused by a poisoning I suffered a long time ago, and when I said any species can mate with us…I meant any."

"So basically a Grimm," Nick said. "Knocked you up?"

"Pretty much." Monroe sighed.

"So you're going to have a child," Nick was trying to fathom all this. "And it's gonna look like me partially."

"If all goes well," Monroe said. "Yes Nick…you're going to be a father."

"This is…" Nick said.

"Nick," Monroe grabbed Nick's hands. "I know you must be angry, it's all my fault, if only I had topped…"

"Angry," Nick asked. "Why would I be angry?"

"Um hello," Monroe shook him and stood the both of them up. "Did any of the words I just said compute in that Grimm brain of yours?"

"Yes they all computed," Nick smiled. "But wow, Monroe I'm anything but angry."

"What are you then?" Monroe asked.

"I don't even know…" Nick exclaimed and jumped up from the couch. "Nervous, excited a little…you?"

"Scared." Monroe sat down.

"Why are you scared?" Nick asked.

"It's my first pregnancy Nick," Monroe replied. "What if something goes wrong, what if I die, what if…?"

"Now stop thinking like that," Nick exclaimed. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you or the baby, you understand me, and I'll make sure of it!"

"Nick," Monroe said. "This baby will be a lot of work, it needs a father, which you are, and how will you explain this to Juliet?"

"I won't." Nick bluntly stated.

"You wha…" Monroe couldn't even finish his sentence.

"She doesn't have to know," Nick felt Monroe's stomach, feeling his child. "This'll be our little secret."

Monroe was about to protest, but then that frown he had been wearing turned into a smile.

For he knew Nick was right…

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been two days since Monroe and Nick had well…done the deed. Nick half expected to feel different, but he didn't. He felt the same as he always did. His partners didn't ask questions. They didn't ask questions like "Hey Nick, why do you have a giant hicky on your neck?" or "Hey Nick had some wild sex last night?"

For one thing it hadn't been "last night" it had been two nights since, but damn if Monroe couldn't leave a mark on someone's neck the size of a hamburger. When he had told him his kind was one for rough sex during heat…he wasn't joking.

"Hey Burkhart," Officer Wu joked. "Get laid last night?"

Too late…

"Uh yeah as a matter of fact I did." Nick confidently said.

"Well," Officer Wu laughed. "I doubt Juliet would leave a mark like that, I mean man it looks like you screwed a wild animal."

In a way he had…

"Oh that," Nick pointed to his neck. "That was from something else…"

"If you say so," Hank winked and started to finish his donut. "We've got zero to no cases today, so have fun treating your hicky there Nicky!"

Both partners on Nick's team busted out laughing.

Nick only rolled his eyes.

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

"I'm sorry Nick," Juliet pleaded. "I really am I wish the flight hadn't been cancelled, I miss you something awful."

"I miss you too darling," Nick jingled his keys to open his front door. "It hasn't been the same…"

"I know," Juliet said. "They said the flight should be rescheduled for Wednesday, you think you'll survive that long without me?"

"Oh yeah," Nick said. "I'll survive."

"Ok," Juliet smiled. "I love you Nick I hope you know that."

"Of course I do," Nick smiled and kissed into the phone. "I love you too darling, bye."

"Goodbye." She smiled and then hung up.

Nick ran to his bedroom and grabbed his things. He needed to talk to Monroe desperately, and spending the night would be his only option because lord knows that conversation would take a long time.

He packed enough stuff for the night, he ran to the bathroom and grabbed a few others things as well. He looked on the shelf at an unopened box of condoms he had planned to use with Juliet when she got back. He placed them in the bag too.

Just in case…

He then thrust the bag over his shoulder, grabbed his keys and then walked out the door to his car.

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

"What no food?" Monroe asked when he let Nick in.

"Oh no," Nick threw his bag down on the ground. "Have the weird food cravings begun yet?"

"No not yet," Monroe laughed. "Nick I've only been pregnant two days."

"Ah right." Nick replied.

"So why are you here again," Monroe asked. "I mean besides to annoy me?"

"Ah but the mood swings have," Nick laughed. "No I'm here because you're bearing my child and we're friends, why else?"

"I guess you're right." Monroe replied.

"Can I stay the night," Nick asked. "Juliet's flight got cancelled until Wednesday and I really don't feel like driving home tonight."

"Will do." Monroe said.

"I suppose you'll want me on the couch?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Monroe said. "I mean if you want to…you can sleep in my bed too if you'd like, you are technically the father in this relationship."

"You realized you just called yourself a woman?" Nick laughed.

"Well," Monroe replied. "With the way you piss me off…"

Nick laughed yet again.

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

Many beers (water for Monroe) and laughs later the two friends changed into their pajamas and then both found themselves in Monroe's bed. The lights were off and Nick stared at the ceiling.

He was in bed with the man he now found himself lusting over. The man, well creature, he had knocked up, the best friend he shouldn't be having these feelings for…so, why was he having them?

Monroe stared off into space as well. Here he was in bed with his best friend, maybe it was the heat talking, but he felt a certain physical need for the man next to him right now.

"Hey Nick," Monroe said. "Did I mention this heat thing leaves my kind horny for days?"

"You did." Nick replied.

"Oh," Monroe said. "Ok…"

Silence passed for a few moments.

"Monroe…" Nick said.

Monroe turned on his side to face Nick; the pair was awfully close to one another.

"Monroe," Nick said. "It could just be the testosterone talking, but I think I want you to be my fuck buddy?"

"Why Nick," Monroe joked. "I've never been so honored."

"Shut up." Nick laughed.

"Did I mention that I lied about being pregnant so we'll have to try again?" Monroe asked.

"You're pulling my leg," Nick laughed. "You just want some."

"No," Monroe said. "Ok fine you're right."

"I'm always right." Nick smiled.

"Now don't go getting cocky." Monroe laughed.

Nick reached underneath the blankets and grabbed Monroe through his pajama pants.

"The only cocky I'm getting," Nick squeezed and moved closer to his friend. "Is yours…"

"That's all I needed to hear." Monroe seductively smiled.

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

"Oh god." Nick came and then felt Monroe collapse on top of him. Monroe was heavy even for a pregnant guy.

"Nick," Monroe breathed into his ear. "You said you were straight right?"

"Yeah." Nick felt Monroe pull out and roll over to the other side of the bed.

"So why," Monroe pulled his boxers back on. "Do you want to screw me?"

"I don't know," Nick said. "It feels right for some reason."

"Is it because Juliet's out of town," Monroe asked. "You feel sex deprived."

"Maybe," Nick said. "Yeah I'm sure that's it, when she comes back I'll be fine, but until then don't be surprised if I'm over here every night?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Monroe smiled.

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

Nick awoke the next morning tired as hell. He felt as if he'd just had a very nasty hangover, but he knew the high he was feeling was from the aftermath of sex, not alcohol. He looked over at his bed partner and how hard he was sleeping. Nick smiled and got up to pee.

When Nick was finished he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He figured since he was now the man of the house he would make breakfast every time he stayed over. He got out his ingredients and begun to cook.

Monroe awoke to the smell of bacon which was making him a little sick to his stomach, but he pushed the feeling down long enough to get out of bed and make himself look presentable.

"Hey man," Nick said when he walked out. "What's up?"

"I," Monroe sat down. "I had a dream…"

"What kind of dream?" Nick asked and sat down across from him.

"The kind that brings something hidden in it…" Monroe sighed.

"So you think this dream meant something important?" Nick asked.

"Well all dreams mean something Nick," Monroe said. "But this one, I saw a forest, dense and green, the one that we cared for that girl in tree house that one case…you remember that?"

"Yeah," Nick replied. "Go on…"

"I saw something…well someone running through the trees really fast," Monroe described. "It was a girl, she looked about sixteen years old, her hair was as black as a raven and long, it swept in front of her eyes like a mask almost on one side, but didn't cover her cheek, she stared at me in my dream, her eyes were crystal blue…all she did was stare and smile then she took off, then I woke up."

"Wow," Nick said. "Who do you think it was?"

"I'm not sure," Monroe said. "But I feel like I know her…or I'm going to meet her soon."

"Weird," Nick said. "Anyways, I will probably have a case today if not already…so I'm sorry to say I must go."

"Ah come on man," Monroe complained. "You work all the damn time…"

"Hey watch your language in front of the kid," Nick laughed. "I'm sure it can hear you!"

"Our child is not an it," Monroe clutched his tender stomach. "Our child is a human."

"Creature," Nick corrected. "Grimm thing."

"Whatever," Monroe rolled his eyes. "Go to work."

"Yes master." Nick joked and laughed as he walked out the door.

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

When Nick arrived at the scene there was only one body and blood everywhere.

"Looks bad…" Nick stated.

"Witness found him dead this morning," Hank said. "Only witness was the shopkeeper…"

"We got him?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Hank smiled. "We saved him for you."

Nick nodded then walked over to the victim.

"I saw two men," the shopkeeper began. "One of them being the dead one on the ground right now, the other was about probably fifty years old, brown hair, brown eyes, about five foot six probably, male, he and the other man came into my shop and well they…"

The shopkeeper showed Nick his other form…it was a mouse.

"You're a…." the shopkeeper began.

"Yeah," Nick interrupted. "Now keep that on the down low, anyways can you tell me anything else you heard or saw?"

"They were on the other side of the shop talking about something rare they were sent to look for," the shopkeeper explained. "Not an object but a child…"

"A child?" Nick asked.

"Yes a rare child they had just heard of its creation, it's the first and only of its kind," the shopkeeper explained. "The dead man thought the first one was crazy so then well he shot him dead in my store and I called the police and here you are…"

"What about this child have you heard?" Nick asked.

"Not much," the shopkeeper replied. "All I know is that once it's born, it'll have more power than it could imagine…"

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

Rosalie and Monroe had been reading her history books and medical books for hours searching for the answer Monroe so desired. Nick knew exactly where to find the Blutbad and walked into the spice shop with high hopes of finding him. He was right.

"Hey," Monroe said. "Nick…"

"A man was shot today," Nick replied and walked over to Monroe. "Over a child…a rare child that supposedly has a lot of power…more than it could ever imagine it's been said."

Monroe gulped.

"Do you know anything about this Monroe?" Nick asked.

"Nick," Monroe replied. "I know only what I've read and heard…I can tell you though what I'm about to tell you well…you're probably not going to like it?"

Nick then sat down at a chair and crossed his arms.

"Try me…" was all he said.

**Read and Review**

**What is this child these men are after?**

**And who was the girl Monroe saw in his dream?**

**More answers to come… **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The child they are searching for Nick," Monroe stated. "Well, it's inside of me…"

"You mean they're searching for our child?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Monroe nodded.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Nick let me explain some rare genetics to you," Monroe said. "I am a Blutbad, you are a Grimm…"

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Nick replied sarcastically. "I thought I was getting a lesson in science?"

"Will you just listen to me," Monroe replied. "When one of our species yours or mine breeds outside of their species a rare hybrid child occurs if in fact one of the couple gets pregnant…the child will have rare abilities and the traits, strengths, weaknesses, etc of both parents."

"So how do we fit into the equation?" Nick asked.

"This child will be part Blutbad and part Grimm, Nick," Monroe smiled. "This is the greatest combination in history…also the most dangerous…"

"How so," Nick replied. "How can it be any more dangerous than what we are now?"

"Our child won't be able to transform into a Blutbad until age sixteen," Monroe explained. "But it will have all the powers I do, but…she'll be a Grimm…so technically she'll have to kill her own kind."

"I'm a Grimm," Nick sighed. "And I don't kill…I could teach her otherwise."

"It won't be easy," Monroe grabbed Nick's arms. "She can't be a normal child, she can't go to school until she can control her urges and powers and such on her own, she can't be alone, she can't…"

"Basically," Nick finished for him. "She can't be out of our sight for a mere moment…because she's capable of anything."

"Exactly," Monroe nodded. "But until then she's safe in me…"

"Not so safe I'm afraid," Nick replied. "Whoever those men are that came here and the one who was killed today…they're not going to stop until they get what they want."

Monroe looked down and clutched his stomach in a protective matter.

"But," Nick smiled and felt his unborn child. "You've got the best damn Grimm on your side…and I will NEVER EVER let anything happen to you or the kid you got it?"

"How devoted," Rosalie smiled. "I love a man who sticks by his partner."

"Were more than partners," Nick smiled. "We're best friends too."

Monroe only smiled back.

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

"You failed again you twit," one man said to another. "That child must be ours!"

"It's not even born yet," the other said. "How are we supposed to get it?"

"Wait," the one said. "Or…we take more…drastic measures."

He cocked his gun.

"You're not suggesting murder are you?" the one man gulped and stepped back some.

"No of course not," the other man smiled. "Just a little pain…after all…it's only fair."

The other man gulped.

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

"Juliet it's me," Nick called his fiancé. "I need to tell you that I'll be staying out late tonight…yes the force has me working overtime…I know you were looking forward to us being together again but…"

"Nick," Juliet said. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's hard to explain…" Nick looked over at Monroe.

"Well you'd better speak soon," Juliet said, clearly semi-pissed. "I am your fiancé, there are things we share with one another…anything you do with the force clearly fits under that category…"

"Ok we're investigating the disappearance of a child," Nick bit his lip as he fibbed. "There's two men after the child…I'm just taking precautions to keep you safe since I'm affiliated with the case."

"Oh," Juliet seemed clearly concerned. "Are you ok…I mean are you safe?"

"Yes," Nick said. "I'm safe; I'm with a friend…"

"Hank?" Juliet asked.

"No a different friend," Nick smiled at Monroe. "He's more of an undercover cop."

"As long as you're safe…" Juliet was clearly worried as well.

"I promise you," Nick said. "I love you."

"You too," Juliet said. "Bye."

She then hung up the phone as did Nick.

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

"You sure this is his house?" the man said to the other one.

"Of course you idiot," the other man exclaimed. "Now let's go before any cops show up!"

The two men exited their truck and walked up to the Nick's porch, one of them rung the doorbell.

"Yes," Juliet answered. "Who is it?"

"Detective Sammy Dawson…" the one man kicked the other's leg as if to say "play along".

"And," the other one said. "Detective Freddy Jones."

"We're investigating the child disappearance case with your husband Nick," the one man smiled. "Is he home?"

"No," Juliet was semi-suspicious. "He's not…"

"Oh too bad," the other man smiled too. "We'll come back when he gets home then, good day maam."

The two men walked off towards their truck.

Juliet eyed them all the way down the street until they were out of sight.

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nick was entwined in Monroe's arms on the couch.

"I don't get it," Nick sighed. "Why would they kill and innocent man over us?"

"I told you," Monroe sighed. "They will stop at nothing to get this child."

"I just want you and the kid to be safe," Nick got up from the couch. "I don't care about me."

"Well I do damn it!" Monroe shot up and walked up to Nick.

"I care about you more than you think Nick," Monroe said. "Don't think I just used you to relieve my heat, I've wanted you since…since you tackled me…"

Monroe then kissed Nick's lips and cupped his face in his hands.

"That's just because I know I'll never have you," Monroe smirked. "And those men won't either!"

Nick wasn't sure whether to be shocked or lustful. He would never admit it to himself, but he actually…liked it when Monroe kissed him on the lips.

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

Juliette wasn't convinced that Nick was at a friend's house. Friend with benefits probably!

"Nick," she was leaving a rather threatening sounding message on Nick's voicemail. "I don't know what's going on and I know you won't tell me since you never tell me anything, but if you're cheating on me I need to know so I can leave…"

Juliette closed her phone in rage and then slammed her fist down on the kitchen counter.

"Damn it all Nick Burkhart!" she exclaimed.

Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm – Grimm

Monroe started to sniff the air right in the middle of making out with Nick.

"Do you smell that?" Monroe looked concerned.

"I recall being a Grimm," Nick smirked. "So no I don't smell that."

"I'm being serious Nick," Monroe almost sneered, Nick immediately went into cop mode after. "There are other creatures out there…"

"What kind?" Nick ducked underneath the window with Monroe by his side, his gun cocked and ready to fire.

"Not sure yet," Monroe sniffed the air. "Let me double check…"

Monroe sniffed and growled.

"What are they?" Nick asked.

"Grauhunds," Monroe sneered. "Gray dog like creatures…surprised they have the guts to come near a Blutbad…much less a pregnant one…"

"Will there be more?" Nick sat down next to Monroe under the window.

"Nick," Monroe gave him a serious look. "There will be creatures of every kind…they all want our kid…they'll all stop at nothing and I mean nothing to get it!"

"I told you Monroe," Nick replied. "They're not gonna get it!"

"Nick you'll have to watch your back every second," Monroe sighed. "Never trust anyone…they'll try to kill you too…"

"I know Monroe," Nick smiled. "I'm a cop, I'll be safe, and I should probably get home to Juliette."

"Nick," Monroe looked scared. "Please…be careful...for me?"

"I will Monroe," Nick smiled and walked over to the door. "Trust me."

"I do," Monroe replied. "With all my heart."

Nick smiled and then walked out into the cold night air and wrapped his black leather jacket tighter around his body. The night was surprisingly quiet for a Friday. Nick was keeping a vigilant eye all around him. Suddenly though things seemed a little too…quiet.

Suddenly a shot rang out and Nick fell to the ground. He clutched his side in pain as the blood trickled out in red spurts. His vision was going blurry and the last thing he saw before blacking out was a concerned Monroe running over to him with a phone in his hand calling 911.

Then, all was black.

A Grauhund in a black pickup truck smirked to himself.

"Aufvierdersehen Grimm." He said.

**Read and Review**

**Betcha ya'll didn't see that coming?**

**Well is Nick alive or dead?**

**We shall see ;)**


End file.
